Tentang Semu
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: [Drables] tentang rona yang terlukis di wajahnya! aku,,, Menyukainya! [KARMANAMI] warn inside!/Review?


**Kumpulan Drabbles**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **[KARMANAMI]**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warn: Abal, Gaje, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.**

 _ **Italic for flashback**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu..**

 **.**

 **Egois,kah?**

 **.**

"Sialan kau Rio!"  
Ingatkan Karma untuk menjitak kepala Nakamura Rio sekarang juga.  
Lihat saja apa yang dilakukan si Gadis Inggris itu pada Ehem-Calon-ehem-Gadisnya. Memakaikan pakaian seperti itu pada Okuda?! Harus diakui, Karma memang senang, Seandainya mereka ada di tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat betapa Kawaiinya gadis itu.  
"Hei, bukannya dia terlihat manis? Aku yg memilihkan baju itu lho." Rio menyeringai setan. "Kau suka, kan?!"  
"Urusai!"  
Sial, Karma sedang kesal sekarang. bagaimana tidak? Jika ia melihat banyak mata memandang Manami Okuda seperti itu. Okajima yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar. dan Isogai yang biasanya bersikap biasa malah curi-curi pandang. Bahkan si TeraBaka senyam-senyum tak karuan. Ia tak suka ini. benar-benar tidak suka.  
"Rio, cepat ganti bajunya dengan yang lebih tertutup!" pintanya dengan nada jengkel. Manik Tembaganya masih menatap gadis bermegane yang sedang bermain pasir itu dari kejauhan.  
'Sial!'  
Seandainya bisa! Karma akan menarik tangan gadis itu menjauh dari keramaian. Seandainya Okuda tak sedang bersama si tukang gosip Koro-sensei, sudah tentu Karma akan membawa gadis itu ketempat yang lebih aman(?).  
Egois memang. tapi ia ingin, Okuda menjadi miliknya seorang. Egois memang, Ia tidak ingin, laki-laki lain melihat Okuda dengan pandangan melayang.  
"Hee~ Aku menolak! Aku memilih baju itu dengan susah payah, kau tahu?!" Rio semakin menggodanya. Seringai setannya masih terlukis di wajahnya. Ah, salah Karma, karena perasaannya harus diketahui oleh partner Jahilnya ini.  
"Rio, jika dalam hitungan kelima Okuda-san masih berpakaian seperti itu, akan kubeberkan isi diarymu pada Asano!"  
"N-NANI?!"  
"Satu!"  
"J-JANGAN COBA-COBA KARMA!"  
"Dua!"  
"B-BAIK-BAIK, AKAN KUGANTI! DASAR SETAN WASABI!" teriak gadis berambut pirang itu sambil berlari kencang menghampiri Okuda.

.  
Yah, mungkin Karma memang egois. tapi jika itu menyangkut soal Okuda, ia rasa tidak masalah…..

.

FIN~

.

.

 **Dua!**

 **.**

 **Mantel...**

 **.**

"Tadaima!"

Pemuda itu membuka pintu rumahnya yang tampak sepi, menapaki setiap lantai dengan tenang. Mantel coklat tebal masih membalut tubuh tegapnya. Sedang tangannya, masih bersembunyi di kedua sakunya.

Manik tembaganya menatap lurus kedepan, dan bibirnya masih terkatup diam. Ia buka pelan pintu kamarnya, menyalakan lampu kemudian membuka mantel yang sedari tadi dikenakannya. Ia sudah akan melemparnya ke sofa. Namun urung ia lakukan. Ada sesuatu yang kini bermain di pikirannya. Hingga tangannya seolah enggan lepas dari benda hangat itu. Ada sesuatu yang kini menyita lamunannya, hingga matanya terpaku pada mantel coklat itu.

"Manami..." dan ia menggumamkan satu nama, sebelum senyuman simpul tampak menarik semu di pipinya.

Ia tempelkan kain tebal itu ke wajahnya, kemudian ia hirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Baunya belum hilang!

Wangi Parfum gadis itu masih menguar di mantelnya. Aroma pinus yang menenangkan. Dan ia suka itu. Ia sangat suka!

Sebenarnya Karma tak menyangka, gadis itu bisa melakukannya. Meskipun harus ia akui, kalau ia menyukainya. Ia masih ingat betul kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menelfon dan mengajaknya ke taman, sabuah hal yang jarang-sangat-jarang dilakukan gadis itu. Tentu saja Karma terkejut, dan juga... Senang. Sangat senang, cukup untuk membuat si Setan Merah itu berlari keluar rumah hanya dengan selembar kaos tipis di malam hari saat musim dingin seperti sekarang.

Ia mengigil, sungguh-sungguh mengigil. Benar-benar memalukan! Benar-benar kecerobohan yang fatal!

Dan gendang telinganya seolah mendengar kembali suaranya...

" _Karma-kun?"suara lembut itu menyebut namanya. Dan ia tahu betul siapa pemiliknya. Yah, Gadis itu dating dengan wajah heran. Melihatnya yang kini tengah menggosok kasar kedua pucatnya mengeluarkan kepulan uap saat bernafas._

" _Manami..." tanggapnya._

" _K-karma-kun?! Kau T-tidak pakai mantel? A-apa tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Manik Amethytsnya menatap Karma dengan rasa bersalah._

" _Jika aku bilang tidak, tentu kau tidak akan percaya! Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya dengan nada gemetaran. Masih menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya agar sedikit member hangat._

 _Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya cepat. Lalu menyulurkanmya kepada Karma._

" _A.. Um... I-ini"_

" _Apa ini?"_

" _Hadiah, karena sudah berhasil jadi seorang Birokrat" tuturnya dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan rona._

 _Karma terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum senyumnya melebar beberapa senti. Ia senang bukan main. Seandainya tak ada seorangpun disini, tentu ia sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan. Ia tatap gadis itu dalam, mencoba menyampaikan betapa bahagianya dia._

" _A-apa kau tak suka?"_

" _Kau bercanda?!" Karma langsung memakainya cepat."Ini sangat pas, aku sangat suka! Terima kasih, Manami!"_

" _Umm... A-apa i-itu hangat?"_

" _Yah, ini sangat hangat! Apalagi kalau aku dapat sebuah pelukan" jawabnya dengan cengiran jahil._

 _Biasanya, Okuda akan langsung memukul ringan tangannya setiap kali Karma menggodanya seperti itu. Biasanya, gadis yang berstatus sebagai Kekasihnya itu hanya akan tersipu malu dan mengabaikan candaannya itu. Biasanya, gadis itu begitu kaku untuk sekedar menanggapi malam ini, pemuda bersurai merah itu harus membola, tatkala gadis itu dengan cepat memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Mendaratkan tubuh mungilnya hingga merapat. Yah, gadis itu...benar-benar memeluknya._

 _Karma mematung beberapa saat. Wajahnya menyemu sewarna rambutnya. Dan rasa hangat merambat cepat kesekujur tubuhnya. Secepat laju jantungnya yang kini meloncat. Pelukan pertama dari Okuda,benar-benar hangat...Ia bahkan lupa akan rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk hingga ketulangnya._

" _Karma-kun?"_

" _A-um... ya?!"_

" _Apa sudah hangat?!"_

" _Belum!" bohongnya. Ia hanya ingin seperti ini, lebih lama, "Manami, apa aku boleh mendapat satu ciuman?"_

 _Gadis itu benar-benar memerah dalam pelukan Karma._

" _T-tidak boleh!"_

" _Tidak dengar!"_

 _Cup~_

 _._

.

.

.

Karma kembali tersenyum tertahan, mengingat bagaimana Gadisnya itu salah tingkah dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Kurasa, tidur memakai mantel tidak terlalu buruk" ucapnya yang kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh ke tempat tidur.

Yah, Sepertinya, dia akan mimpi indah malam ini...

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

 **Tiga!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidur…**

 **.**

Pagi ini... dia, lagi-lagi menatapku dengan lengkungan bibir seperti itu...  
Aku... sungguh malu, kurasa berkas kemerahan itu kini menjalar memberi semu di kedua pipiku, mataku masih terpejam, pura-pura tidur, pura-pura tenang...  
"Manami-chan~" suaranya terdengar, hembusan nafasnya terasa lembut di telingaku, sedang tangannya kini membelai pipiku.  
Aku,  
Makin tak tenang...  
"Hee~ dia benar-benar manis saat tidur" tangannya menelusuri lekuk wajahku. "Kurasa, aku akan terus terjaga saat dia tidur seperti ini"  
Dan rona itu, kembali memberi merah di wajahku.

.

Aku,  
Menyukainya!

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

 **HUWEEEEEE...**

 **APPAAAAA INI COBA?!**

 **ABSURD ABSURD ABSURD...**

 **MAAF JIKA KALIAN TERPAKSA HARUS MEMBACA FIC GAJE SAYA...**

 **Fic pertama di Fandom ini... maaf kalau aneh!**

 **Review? xD**


End file.
